Invidia
by ToKillABlockingNerd
Summary: Natalia turns violent when she see Calleigh out with Ryan, HER Ryan. Everything goes haywire and our favourite lieutenant in caught in the middle of it. CaRWash, hinted BoaWolfe. Uses multiple songs by Paramore. First Miami fic
1. Misery Business

Well this is my first Miami fic, so I'm sorry if the characters seem a little OOC

**Well this is my first Miami fic, so I'm sorry if the characters seem a little OOC. The title of this story actually mean 'jealousy' in Latin. I thought it fit. I'm going to use multiple songs-mostly by Paramore-and the chapters will be named after them. This first song, Misery Business, is in the eyes of Calleigh. Like, it's what she would be thinking if it wasn't already a song lol.**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing. But I wish I could own Ryan…….**

--

I'm in the business of misery

Let's take it from the top

She's got a body like and hourglass

It's ticking like a clock

Natalia Boa Vista always thought she had a great life. Well, after Nick anyway. She had moved on, found a steady, _amazing_ job as a CSI, and found a great boyfriend.

At least, up until that one fateful day. During the Feds questioning of the team, she had let it slip that she was the mole, and not two hours later, Ryan Wolfe broke up with her.

No wonder she felt anger boiling up inside her when she turned a corner in the crime lab's hallway to see Ryan and Calleigh together at the other end for the millionth time in a month. Holding hands. Laughing. Flirting.

_How sickening _Natalia thought.

It's a matter of time before we all run out

When I thought he was mine

She caught him by the mouth

I waited eight long months

She finally set him free

Putting on as brave a face as she could muster, Natalia walked briskly up to them with a rather large, forced smile upon her pretty face. They immediately broke apart, looking at the walls, the floor-anything but Natalia or each other.

"Oh, hey 'Talia." Ryan said, rather nervously, "I didn't know you were working today."

"Just came in. Me and Eric switched shifts. H just called. You and I are working a double homicide and Calleigh, you have a B 'n E downtown."

Calleigh was too busy looking over the case file Natalia handed to her to notice the evil glint in the newbie's eyes. What Calleigh didn't know was that Natalia switched cases with her.

"So, let's get going Ryan. I have a feeling we'll be really busy."

Pulling up to a dumpy little house in the suburbs of Miami, the two CSI's exited the Hummer, grabbed their kits, ducked under the yellow tape and picked their way towards the two bodies.

_Whoever killed them didn't do a very good job. _Ryan thought. Without even searching very hard, he could already see multiple fibers, shoeprints and the unmistakeable glint of a knife under a bush.

He and Natalia set to work processing while Horatio, who had arrived right after the call was put out, questioned neighbours and friends of the victims. Frank had obviously been called to Calleigh's robbery.

After a few pain-stakingly slow hours, the two CSI's finished and began carrying the evidence over to the Hummer.

I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me

Two weeks and we caught on fire

She's got it out for me

But I wear the biggest smile

"Mind if I catch a ride?" Horatio asked, falling into step with them. "Frank took my Hummer over to some robbery."

"Since when do you lend your Hummer out?" Ryan asked.

"Since when does Frank know how to drive one?" Natalia was trying to cover-up the frown that appeared on her face.

Horatio just laughed.

I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

It was never my intention to brag

Just to steal him all away from you now.

When all three were settled in the SUV-Ryan driving, Horatio shotgun and Natalia in the back-they pulled out of the rocky driveway and onto the street.

Before they could move farther than three feet forward, a white Mustang broke the wooden garage door and out onto the street, barely missing the Hummer.

Ryan instinctively stomped on the gas pedal and took off after it. Horatio called it in on the radio and Natalia, unbeknownst to the men, pulled her gun out of it's holster.

About a mile down the road, still on the tail of the white car, Natalia calmly set the barrel of her gun against the side of Ryan's neck.

TBC

--

**I didn't get a chance to use the whole song, but go listen to it!! All of their songs are awesome!! But please R&R, no flames please!**


	2. Here We Go Again

**This chapter has been written for the **_**longest **_**time. I just haven't found the time to type it out. The song for this chapter is Here We Go Again, off All We Know Is Falling. The chapter will basically explain why I chose it. Thanks to **valenciadarkness, Sara lover554, Girlie14, Nessa30, and daxy **for all the lovely reviews!! Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer-See Chapter 1**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And here we go again

With all the things we said

And not a minute spent

To think that we'd regret

The shock of the cold metal against Ryan's warm skin made him jump, causing the Hummer to go into a skid, which Ryan immediately straightened out.

"Natalia, what are you doing!?" Horatio shouted. Ryan's shell-shocked face stared straight ahead, eyes mindlessly following the path of the road.

"Revenge." Natalia said simply, spite evident in her voice. "Now tell dispatch we lost the car and to cancel back-up."

When Horatio's hand didn't move towards the radio on the dash, the woman menacingly cocked the 9millimetre. She didn't think she ever saw the redhead move as quickly as he did then.

While Horatio called in these orders, Ryan snapped out of his stupor.

"And what do I do?" he asked.

"Keep following the Mustang. It'll turn left in about a mile."

When Ryan's foot eased slightly on the gas, Natalia pushed the gun harder into his neck, causing him to wince.

_That's gonna leave a bruise._ He thought.

"But seriously 'Talia. Why _are _you doing this?" Ryan asked.

"You dumped me on the worst day of my life. You don't think I was slightly angry about that?"

"We've been over this a million times!!" Ryan exclaimed, taking the turn on the tail of the white car, " You were getting to clingy!! I was _not _ready for that! And then you hung all over Eric trying to make me jealous!!"

So we just take it back

These words and hold our breath

Forget the things we swore we meant

As soon as these word left Ryan's mouth he immediately wished her could take them back. He bit his lip to keep from saying anymore.

For a second, Natalia just looked shocked. But before long, the anger returned and she turned the gun on Horatio who had been watching the exchange like a tennis spectator.

"You said you loved me Ryan."

_Yeah, well I also said Santa was real when I was 5._ Ryan thought

"Well it doesn't matter. I'll make you love me." Natalia grinned evilly.

All Horatio could do was stare.

And here we go again

With all the things we did

And now I'm wondering

Just who I have been

To be the one attached

At all times to your hip

Forget the things we swore we meant

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Review? Don't worry Girlie14, Emergency will be the next chapter lol.


End file.
